M560A2 Crusader
The M560A2 Crusader was one of the primary Main Battle Tanks operated by The Royal Allegiance during the Swarm War. History Introduced in 2718 to fill the role of Main Battle Tank, the Crusader was designed to be a heavily armoured vehicle capable of destroying enemy ground units. Its design was quite revolutionary in the inclusion of various stealth features, despite the tank not being designated for recon tasks. Utilising a Particle Cannon turret as the main defense weapon instead of the usual .50cal machine guns marked a turning point in the designs of vehicles; later designs relied more heavily on energy weapons, which were more powerful and needed less space for ammunition. Commonly overlooked in favour of the later and more advanced M46P Atlas, the Crusader was nonetheless much more effective as it was fielded in much higher numbers. Indeed, the Crusader was imperative to the Allegiance and its future fight against the Swarm, so much so that it influenced all designs that superseded it both directly and indirectly. Role The Crusader filled the role of a Main Battle Tank or MBT, meaning it was designed to be a well-rounded tank design capable of at least limited operation in any armour role found on the battlefield. Its usage was widespread and varied, being able to engage most threats and dispatch them in the vast majority of standard and extreme environments. It was a capable anti-armour unit, effective against infantry, low-flying slow aerial targets and opposing tanks. It was well-armoured enough to render it almost invulnerable to both conventional and non-conventional weaponry, and was mobile enough to keep pace with smaller, less well-armoured tanks, enabling it better function in theatres such as urban warfare. They often made up the staple of Allegiance armour forces as their all-round ability meant they had better chance of dealing with unexpected events, far more so than dedicated tank destroyers, infantry fighting vehicles or light tanks. Design Features The interior of the Crusader was arranged in a conical layout, with the Driver's compartment to the center and left of the vehicle. The main gunner was located in his specialized seat in the center right. Both the Driver and Gunner sat in the center of the turret ring, this position reduced pitch input to the occupants allowing them to drive at higher speeds and ability to perform to their full capability during high off-road speeds. The power pack was to the Crusader's rear, separated by an armoured fireproof bulkhead. To the rear of the driver/gunner area was the engine compartment, resting along the midline and centre of the tank and providing the best balance for the vehicles suspension. Inside the two person turret the secondary gunner and tank commander sat on either side of the autoloader, the Commander separated by an armoured bulkhead from the main gun. The secondary gunner's compartment on the left side of the turret was open to the autoloader to allow him to provide repairs or manually load the gun as needed. The bulkheads in the design allowed for a higher structural spatiality, and better shock resistance to the Crusader's frame due to impact or other stresses. It also provided continued survivability even after loss of the autoloader in the more vulnerable turret, compared to the Driver or Gunners compartment. The secondary gunner would, in the event of the autoloader being disabled, of hand loading the shells, decreasing the tank's capabilities but maintaining the lethality of the main gun at full capacity. To the front of the turret was the secondary ammunition storage compartment, self sealing fuel tanks and auxiliary power pack which provided supplemental power to the system. This allowed for immobile 'silent' operation in a defensive stealth role with little to no thermal signature, and the ability to passively range and strike an enemy target. As a result the Crusader could make long range kills without the need to expose itself or draw unwarranted attention. At the very rear of the tank was the combined Exhaust and Radiator compartment which not only provided a significant reduction in the vehicles thermal signature but the extra bulkhead and equipment allowed for better protection of the powerpack, and for a cooler exhaust which increased the vehicles survivability. As such, a strike to the lightly armoured rear of the vehicle was not generally a lethal hit; though it could significantly lower the tank's capabilities, the vehicle would most likely still be capable of maneuvering, returning fire and such long enough to retreat to safety. Fighting Compartment The fighting compartment of the Crusader was a stark contrast to most tanks of its era, and affected all subsequent modern tank designs. MPHDs or Multi Purpose Holographic Displays were mounted in each station, allowing for high contrast touch operated full colour control stations that allowed for smoother and more efficient use of each stations' available space. This also enabled the ability to 'hand off' certain functions to another position should a station become damaged or a major injury sustained by a crew member. This ability allowed for increased vehicle lethality even when damaged. Short of a lethal strike to the drivers compartment all offensive and defensive functions can be handed off as needed to allow even one person to control the functions of the vehicle, though admittedly at a decreased level of efficiency. The Driver's compartment at the center left of the vehicle contained a partially reclined shock absorbant seat that made a smoother ride for the driver, as he/she was the closest to the suspension and likely to take the most abuse during high speed cross-country travel. To either side of him were MPHD’s that could provide full details of the vehicle's current capabilities including speed, power, damage sustained, percentage of slack in the tracks, etc, thanks to a localised grid of sensors. As well as displaying images from the armoured rear view camera and passive observation via the commanders sight, all sensory data was displayed here such as possible targets, terrain and sensor readings. The driver also had the usual three periscopes which provided a 180 degree panoramic view, with a VISTA Sight covering the forward 60 degree arc to provide all weather day or night driving capabilities with no need for external illumination. All stations displayed sensory data fed directly from the sophisticated sensory package. The main gunner's station was very tailored to its role. It had two MPHDs for ammunition selection, autoloader programs and such, but the main work was done with their eyes in the sights. Just like the driver's compartment, the seat was partially reclined, with the MPHDs and main sight on a sliding system that allowed them to be brought forward once strapped into the seat. This meant less strain on the gunner's back and shoulders and an overall more comfortable shooting position. During a dismount, or entering the vehicle the station was slid back and locked into place so as to not get in the way of the operator. The Commander's station was situated in the turret above and behind the main gunner's station, with the gun bulkhead and autoloader separating him from the secondary gunner's compartment. The Commander's station contained three MPHDs which helped provide navigational and GPS data that could then be transferred in real time to the driver or an entire company, allowing for highly accurate deployment of combined arms forces. Attached to the Commander's helmet along with a microphone (for the internal, short range, and long range radio systems), was a Commanders Personal display HUD which could be pulled down to cover the commander's right eye. This system directly controlled the compound individual target sight located on top of the DP55 Particle Cannon turret (known as the OWS or Overhead Weapon System), and rotated in conjunction with the commanders head. This allowed the commander to lay down defensive fire without compromising his situational awareness, or exposing himself to battlefield hazards. This system, though seemingly complex, was almost identical to the system employed by virtually all Allegiance aircraft. This allowed the commander increased situational awareness without decreasing his ability to keep a close eye on the other functions under his control. The target selection, lock and unlock of the head following functions, and reticule control were controlled by the commander's right hand via a multi-function joystick, and controlled the prompts on his personal display, while the left hand was free to use the other MPHDs as needed for navigation, fire control, etc. The secondary gunner or specialist was located across from the Commander and above the Driver. While the idea of a fourth, barely needed crewmember was in theory impractical, in reality it was extremely beneficial to the tank and its crew, both in and out of battlefield situations. Trained as a dedicated vehicle engineer, he was responsible for keeping the tank fully operational and combat ready when operating far from a friendly command post. When in combat the specialist acted as both the Defensive system operator, as he oversaw the mode and effect of both automated M40 Self Defense Munitions Launchers and M56 Point Defense Weapon System. In addition, he operated as a valuable close range defensive fire gunner of the single M620 Light Machine Gun, which could be controlled either manually through a hatch or remotely via the OWS. The Specialist also had control of an similar OWS to the Commander's, increasing the tanks versatility and defensive firepower significantly. He also acted as a loader in the case of an autoloader or power failure as may well be required, or in any sort of support role that may be needed. Armament The main armament of the Crusader was a L20 120mm Freebore Pneumatic Effect Cannon or FPEC. An FPEC cannon was quite different to its predecessors which used the less efficient barrels. The questionably efficient ‘rail and groove’ method would allow for the entire length of the groove to be open to both the front of the round and the propellant gases. This would lead to any turbulence possibly allowing propellant gas to escape and to increase the area that the gas expands into, decreasing the cannons overall efficiency. Replacing this method was a much simpler technique of 120 cells, 2 centimetres in diameter and 4 millimetres deep, arranged in twelve rows of ten cells. When a round was fired, the vacuum generated by the mass of air being distorted by the movement of the round was sucked around the aerodynamic shape of the round. The path of least resistance for the first 'block' of air in front of the projectile was to be pushed to the side, and the remaining turbulence forced the air into the 120 cells. The air remained pressurized in the cells by both physical occupation of space, and air turbulence. This method also prevented propellant gas from behind the round from slipping out as the inner bore is fully occupied by either the sabot or projectile. The barrel was subjected to more stresses than standard smoothbore or rifled ones but was much more efficient and allowed for higher velocity, accuracy and range than conventional barrel types. The round would be subjected to a much more constant acceleration down the barrel, as well as markedly reduced friction. The round also benefited from a much flatter ballistic trajectory, meaning longer ranges were possible with the same degree of accuracy. The Gas Recoil Attenuation Device was installed to the Crusader to improve main weapon lethality. It used an unconventional fume extractor to pressurise a pneumatic recoil attenuation device, in a fashion similar to a gas delayed blowback mechanism in firearm, however on a much larger scale and with a different purpose. It lowered the total transferred recoil of the gun before it was transferred to the body to be absorbed by the relative mass of the tank, allowing the high velocity cannon to put less strain on the overall frame of the vehicle. The gun mount, which mounted both the main gun and the coaxial M204 Autocannon, was stabilized on two axes and could provide a perfectly solid firing platform while moving at up to 65kph on open terrain. The long barreled freebore gun could propel a round downrange at a lethal 4,238 m/s, to targets up to 29km away even while on the move. At these velocities the 120mm High Pressure Cannon could achieve massive penetration at optimal ranges and do it repeatedly thanks to the high speed autoloader. Installed RFID tags in the projectile allowed for the tank commander to designate both a target and ammunition type which would either automatically load the required round in sequence, or prompt the specialist to hand load a round as may be required. The L120 was a weapon of great effect in the hands of a trained Gunner. The gun tube's effective combat life was rated at upwards of 1500 rounds. Of the maximum 50 rounds carried by the Crusader; 10 rounds were loaded in a high speed advanced autoloader. It was essentially an advanced descendant of the fastdraw type which could fire that entire payload in just over minute without the need to return to 'static' inoperable position to reload. The single rotor was mounted directly to the gun carriage and elevated with the gun. The rotor contained five slots each holding two rounds each, allowing for a two round burst to be fired in under 6 seconds for a theoretical rate of fire of 15 rounds, and a sustained rpm of 10 rounds. This system offered full inventory control, by means of integrated RFID tags, optional round replacement, unloading, and misfire ejection. 40 rounds were stored low in the rear of the hull in a reserve magazine designed to automatically transfer rounds from the reserve magazine to the ready magazine. This arrangement made the entire complement of 50 rounds available without the crew leaving its compartment. Complete reloading of the Primary Ammunition rotor took just under 3 seconds per round and was completely automated. The autoloader compartment in the bustle, as well as the primary storage of rounds, was protected by a series of blow-out panels that prevented an ammunition explosion from destroying the fighting compartment and subsequent death of the crew, should a critical hit compromise the bustle of the turret or the primary reserve. Supplementing the main gun was a M204 Autocannon, a 30mm coaxially-mounted Dual Purpose Cannon. While mounted on the same stabilising platform as the main gun, it had a separate elevation than the main gun allowing it to elevate up to 60 degrees to engage low and medium level aircraft of all types at ranges up to 3km with maximum effectiveness. The dual feed allowed the gunner to choose between Armour Piercing, Incendiary and High Explosive Programmable Air Bursting rounds at will, to provide the best possible lethality against the target. The HEPAB round contained an minute electronic timer, an ejection charge and 130 cylinder-shaped tungsten alloy bars or sub-projectiles. The electronic timer was programmed by inductive coupling through a device installed in the muzzle of the cannon. The timer initiated the ejection charge which released and dispersed the tungsten projectiles before impact with the target. This powerful coaxial gun was chosen to lessen the strain on the main gun, and provide more effective air protection than an external 12.7mm or 15mm round could provide, freeing up existing secondary weapons for ground defense, mainly lightly armoured or unarmoured vehicles and infantry. The weapon was fed by multiple ammunition feeds, allowing more than one type of round to be used and giving greater dimension to the weapon's use. With the coaxial gun opening up the way for lighter armament in self defense, the focus of the external weapons shifted from defence against aircraft to protection from infantry. The Crusader mounted two IRONHAMMER Weapon Mounts, for self defense weapons. While the mounts could accept a wide range of weapons, the most common were one M620 Light Machine Gun and one DP55 Particle Cannon. Instead of the traditional slip ring system, the tank mounted two powered upper hatches that rotated with the gun mount. This allowed the two-section hatch and the gun shield to provide a combined 300 degrees of armoured protection against small arms for both the Commander and Specialist. Digital vision blocks allowed 360 degree thermal vision, and the weapon could be operated with the hatch closed as an internally operated 'Overhead Weapons System'. Both weapons were mounted on a quick dismount pedestals designed as a crew defense weapon should they be forced to bail out and take the weapons with them. This system allowed for a dismounting crew to retain some level of defence as well as providing excellent close in support against enemy personnel while mounted. The two weapons mounts, controlled by the OWSs, allowed a wide range of weapons configurations, meaning the tank could be quickly changed from one role orientation to another, for example a heavy weapons tank to an anti infantry one. Armour The armour of the Crusader was almost impervious to both directed energy and kinetic energy fire, using advanced materials to both increase the tank's resistance to damage and decrease its chances of detection by the enemy. Arranged in layers, the armour restricted the tank's mobility somewhat, but was comparable to some warships in terms of the protection it offered. Weaponry of less advanced races very often left not a scratch on the tank, including dedicated and powerful anti-tank weapons. However, the unorthodox weapon systems of The Swarm were slightly more capable at damaging these tanks. In addition, the armour was designed to protect the tank from plasma fire, magnetic acceleration weapons, projectiles and warheads; not the huge war beasts employed by the Swarm. Commonly they ambushed lone Crusaders, particularly in urban environments, and destroyed them with blunt force. Some of the larger Swarm monsters could tear off its main turret to expose the interior or crush the vehicle underfoot. The primary layer of the armour was an energy-ablative, superconductive nanomaterial layer impregnated with electrical circuits. The layer effectively trapped most of the energy from enemy fire, whether that be kinetic, chemical or others. While not providing the perfect defense, its primary function was to feed this energy to the layer below. This was a variable property, energy reactive layer of extremely advanced nanomaterial whose properties changed when exposed to massive energy. In short, the armour became stronger when under fire. This extremely adaptable and useful ability stemmed largely from the Forerunners, who employed a similar technology in their Keyships, renowned for their ability to withstand concentrated, localised fire even without shielding. The secondary layer relied upon the primary layer functioning efficiently for it to operate. As protection was only a secondary function for the primary layer of energy, it did not have an incredible resistance to enemy fire, leaving that to the lower levels. As a result, over time the effectiveness of the first and second layers decreases, The more damage the primary layer takes, the less effective the second layer is. Eventually, after heavy and concentrated fire, the effectiveness of these layers was rendered nil. However, tanks rarely exposed themselves to so much fire to allow this to happen, only rarely occurring in extended and intensive combat arenas. These two layers were collectively called ERA, or Energy Regenerative Armour. First introduced in 2647, this armour gradually became more widely used; by the time of the Swarm War virtually every combat vehicle was equipped with it. Underneath these primary protective layers were more conventional armour materials, which, underneath the removable first two layers, were modular and easily replaced. They were part of an armour technology system called ACE Armour or Advanced Composite Endurance Armour. The first layer of the composite modular armour helped hold the outer armour together, and allowed some slight flexibility yet superior density to engage various threats. Resin-impregnated carbon nanotube fabric was wrapped around the composite armour to allow the best small arms protection and structural strength. Below the outer layer was the primary anti-tank round defense in the event the energy-ablative armour was penetrated; a single piece poured Ceramic DCP plate. The Ceramic Plate was sandwiched between two plates of CVT (Chromium Vanadium Tungsten) and Austenitic Steel alloy. The whole assembly then underwent a triaxial-prestressing method in which the preformed, porous ceramic material was soaked in a bath of molten metal, resulting in super-dense material. As the metal cooled, the composite of three plates (one of ceramic, and two of alloy) compressed, increasing both the density and compressibility of the composite dramatically. This process worked at relatively low temperatures and therefore was more economical than most comparative methods. The resulting compound could be molded into complex shapes and offered improved protection at significantly lower weight. This by itself was rather effective but was only secondary to the ablative layers and was superseded by other armour layers beneath. Below the outer plate were several overlapping Ceramic chevron-shaped panels. These chevrons forced any round that happened to penetrate the outer plate to then penetrate the chevrons at a much higher oblique angle than the outer plate. This increased the armour's effectiveness not only by changing the penetrator's vector, but by increasing the thickness it had to penetrate before reaching the interior and disrupting even tandem warheads and delayed timer high explosive rounds. These chevrons were suspended in an elasticised rubber-like polymer that reduced the shock to the overall plate and transferred much of the impact energy outwards, reducing the stresses on the impact plates and feeding the energy-reactive armour layers. This material also helped break up penetrating HEAT warheads and KE penetrators by causing the chevrons to move around under the force of impact, deforming it and degrading its overall performance. In addition, it provided a reliable defence against HESH rounds, which were still in utilised despite a decline in usage. Backing the composite materials was a second composite Alloy/Ceramic plate forcing the penetrator to again punch its way through at a different vector, forcing the round to fold or break up before it can defeat the final plate. The whole composite was then sealed in a wrap of carbon nanotube fibres to absorb any remaining spall and attached to the non-modular, base armour of the Crusader's hull in sections for easy replacement. The underlying, non-modular base armour for the M560A2 was produced using a process in which sets of inexpensive, thermodynamically compatible ceramic powders (Boron Carbide and Titanium Carbide) were blended with thermoplastic polymer binders, then co-extruded to form a fibre. This fibre composite was first braided then woven into the shape of the desired component. The fabricated component was then stacked and pyrolyzed to remove the polymer binder and hot-pressed to obtain the base preformed ceramic material for final processing. This preformed ceramic matrix was still somewhat porous, and, though it was extremely hard and rather ductile, it was still rather fragile. The preform was then soaked in a liquid metal alloy bath. The preform absorbed the liquid metal, which then reacted with the ceramic powder to form a new ceramic compound that filled in pore spaces. The result was a plate with a larger internal solid volume, but the exact same external shape and dimensions as the original preform. This method required reaction temperatures of only around 1,300°C, compared to the 2,000°C required for traditional methods to form high melting point covalently-bonded ceramics. Because the final plate maintained the shape of the original porous ceramic, the need for post-process reshaping was removed. The finished composite was extremely dense, lightweight (comparable to a similar strength material) and was ductile enough to resist severe impact stress, while providing excellent thermal properties and being easy to manufacture and replace when installed in a modular system. Following this, the material was condensed using gravitational field manipulation, achieving a 82% smaller material for the same weight. This meant that the material was much more usable and more resistant to enemy attacks. Kinetic and chemical weapons had absolutely no effect on the material. The finished composite was extremely dense, lightweight (comparable to a similar strength material) and was ductile enough to resist severe impact stress, while providing excellent thermal properties and being easy to manufacture and replace when installed in a modular system. Afterwards, the material was softened, or in some cases (where then material was composed of few or no individual components) liquefied by ion fusers. Then, as the resulting alloy cooled, it was bombarded by charged-particle vibrating waves. This dramatically improved the bonding strength of the molecules and gave the armor incredible resiliency. This again contributed to the sheer impenetrability of ACE Armour. The crew compartment was protected against anti-personnel mines by means of a reinforced composite floor plate, and beveled or angled edges that deflected the blast from large anti-tank mines outwards. Nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) warfare protection was integrated in the crew compartment air conditioning system via collective overpressure and air filter systems. Backup was provided by the crew's individual battle armour, which was equipped with limited NBC resistance. The infrared signature was minimised through special exhaust ducting and 'thermal black' resin coating on the internal compartments. The power pack compartment was fitted with a halon fire extinguishing and warning system, which could be automatically or manually triggered by detection systems, crewmembers via MPHDs or through HUD neural links. Countermeasures In terms of countermeasures, the M560A2 made use of the most advanced and powerful systems to improve its survivability. The main system was an M56 Point Defense Weapon System. It was used to intercept incoming ordnance at very high speeds, increasing the survivability of the vehicle. It offered virtually impervious resistance to shells both direct and indirect fire, missiles and other guided warheads, and grenades, mortars and other munitions. It was ineffective against energy weapons. The M56 featured a unique 360 degree simultaneous fire, utilising a new and advanced form of Particle Cannon which was channelled without use of a barrel. The device provided all-round defence against incoming munitions. It was linked to the primary sensor and targeting arrays of the vehicle it was mounted to, though possessed its own shorter ranged sensor systems in case the tank was disabled. Upon detecting an incoming projectile, the device would fire a high-powered, tightly concentrated particle beam using a very narrow beam confinement, to focus the energy in the smallest possible area. It could detect, fire and destroy any incoming ordnance within a 9km radius within 0.025 seconds, defeating even the fastest missiles and shells before they came near the vehicle. The weapon was highly powered enough to allow destruction of even armoured torpedoes and missiles, though was ineffective against armoured vehicles. It could be used against infantry but this meant it was unable to engage incoming fire, which was its primary function. The device had a 99.975% success rate in defeating incoming ordnance. The basic principle of the weapon allowed for near-luminal speeds, which meant the weapon could engage targets at almost all visual ranges and with incredible speed and precision. The Crusader was also fitted with a MD8 Integrated Laser Countermeasure System, which consisted of a combined Laser Rangefinder (LR), Laser Warning Receiver (LWR), and Laser Self-Defense Weapon (LSDW). The MD8 was arranged with the majority of its components below the armour, in order to protect them from enemy fire. It fired a high-powered laser to directly attack the enemy weapon's optics and gunner. Arranged in a vertical fashion between the two internal ammunition stays of the turret bustle, the MD8 used a multi-wavelength beam splitter in front of a high powered laser emitter, which allowed for a single high powered beam to be split into multiple beams each with their own coded wavelength. Above the laser and beam splitter sat a nitrogen filled chamber that could be raised and lowered as the battle permitted, to protect the somewhat sensitive unit from hostile fire. At the top of this chamber was a cylinder of clear bulletproof material, consisting of layers of polycarbonate laminate. This allowed for some protection from battlefield hazards without interfering with the suite’s effectiveness. Sitting in this chamber was a conical reflector, designed to allow several split beams to be directed at multiple targets up to the LSDW’s highest power. This arrangement allowed for multiple sources to not only be targeted (for direction of VARs) or to neutralise several enemy vehicles simultaneously. In this arrangement the ILCS did not require a high rate slewing assembly as the rate of traverse could be nearly at the speed of light, depending on the number of beams in use. Separate from this system but reliant upon it for function, the Crusader was also equipped with a MA70 Vertical Automated Rocket Launcher, or VAR Launcher. This was designed as an active offensive system to take out infantry and light vehicle anti-tank crews up to 2300m away from the vehicle. The system provided a lethal reactive response against enemy anti-tank crews instead of merely taking out the projectile. Instead of intercepting the projectile itself the system was designed to take out the launcher or its crew before they were capable of firing off a shot. Mounted in four tube vertical launchers on both sides of the tank, The VAR system used the MD8 ILCS integrated laser rangefinder/warning/self-defence device installed on the Crusader to locate the threatening tank, engaged and temporarily disabled by the MD8. Rather than wasting this opportunity, the VAR launcher used the MD8's laser reflection to designate the target, and home in on the launching site or vehicle, and destroy the vehicle or launcher. The MD8 system used a vertically arranged refracted beam to be able to not only illuminate several different targets simultaneously (with different assigned wave bands) but due to the compact nature of the above armour section (mainly the reflector assembly) the system was capable of being retracted to protect it during transit or from battlefield damage. Each VAR was about 120mm long, and 71mm in diameter. Propulsion was provided by an 8 stick smokeless powder rocket motor with direction control provided by four solenoid-controlled airbrake systems at the rear of the projectile. The warhead of the VAR was a 3kg High Explosive fragmentation type and contained 500 tiny advanced alloy spheres of the same superconducting material as Energy Regenerative Armour, set in a plasma-based explosive compound with trace amounts of antimatter, generating a lethal radius of 40m with a casualty radius out to 200m+. The system was able to operate both reactively or command controlled and could be launched individually or in salvos for a saturation effect. As with all Allegiance guided munitions, the rocket featured a powerful though expendable artificial intelligence, which was able to almost instantaneously make calculations and judgements based on the target's profile and type. It was also adept at rejecting decoys such as flares and electronic jamming systems to ensure hit and kill on the actual target. Engine and Powerplant Main power was provided by a Micro Zero-Point Generator, very similar to those employed in most Allegiance armoured combat vehicles. It provided more than enough power for the Crusader to operate all of its heavily energy-intensive systems, while maintaining enough to propel the tank at a maximum speed of an impressive 70kph. Theoretically the generator had an indefinite operational running time. However in reality, it required maintainance every several months or so due to the dangerous nature of the energy source. The Crusader was therefore capable of extended independent operations, though the tank rarely remained in the field for such lengths of time. In addition, the tank was eqipped with a silent-running auxiliary power pack, in the form of a Micro Fusion Reactor, which provided supplemental power to the system. This allowed a backup power source in the event the primary one was disabled. The power source provided only a small percentage of the Zero-Point generator's power, though as a result using this generator made the tank less noisy, less prominent on sensors and more stealthy. While in this immobile 'silent' mode the tank was required to power down most non-essential systems, leaving only imperative sensors, countermeasures, sights and weapons operational. Sensors, Detection and other Systems The Crusader was equipped with the VISTA all weather vision system, which provided nearly unlimited sight under difficulty visibility conditions such as dark nights, hard rain, fog, heavy dust etc, without the need for active illumination. The system combined dual-band visual Imaging Infrared TV (I2CCD or Image Intensifying Charge-coupled device) and thermal IR sensor head covering 40x30 degrees. A special algorithm combined the two images into an enhanced picture. Colour coding was used to highlight specific objects as selected by the commander, or as detected by analysis system which instantly picked up any targets. The hybrid turret and gun control system consistd of a hydraulic elevation drive and an electric traverse drive. The line of sight stabilisation in more than just elevation and azimuth provided high hit probability for stationary and on the move engagements against both stationary and moving targets. The system had four modes of operation: stabilised mode with the gun axis slaved to the line of sight, slaved mode where the gunner's line of sight was slaved to the gun axis, a non stabilised mode and back-up mode with manual operation for emergency use. A fixed gunner's stabilised 10x VISTA sight with laser rangefinder was assisted by a digital fire control computer to form the primary fire control functions for the Crusader. The digital fire control computer downloaded data from the tank's meteorological and wind sensors, together with the tank attitude, barrel wear characteristics, ammunition selected and target data then calculated the fire control algorithms and was used to control the gun, the sighting systems and the laser rangefinder to ensure an accurate shot, and a flawless kill. Though not revolutionary, it was effective and battle proven. The commander's station on the right of the turret was equipped with the panoramic stabilised VISTA sight and a monitor displaying the thermal/EO image from the gunner's sight. The commander's sight, mounted on the centerline of the turret, had a 360° traverse and an elevation range from -10° to +60°. A separated laser rangefinder was also used and the computer was cable of tracking ‘pre-tagged’ targets for the gunner while the commanders sight is no longer designating. Both the Gunners and Commanders sights were behind a 45° angled reflective polymer cover, which prevented enemy vehicles from attempting to blind the VISTA sights on the vehicle by means of Laser. These sights were in addition to the central, main sensor array, which used a multi-spectrum 360 degree concealed array to scan the entire surroundings of the tank. This was coupled with a powerful target detection system which instantaneously identified possible targets or threats and passed them to the crew's displays. Stealth Features Aside from any electronic and developmental stealth measures, the Crusader possessed a naturally stealthy shape anyway, a marriage of reducing RADAR cross-section and sloped armour. The tank was coated in a RADAR-absorbant paint which absorbed in excess of 94% of electromagnetic rays, rendering it virtually invisible to standard detection systems. Despite not being designated a stealth tank, such features allowed it greater combat ability and superior enemy engagement. Thermostatic circuits maintained the tank's exterior temperature in accordance with that of its surroundings, rendering it undectectable on thermal imaging. The outer coat of the tank was a matte rubberized polymer spray coating to decrease its UV reflections and to partially distort LADAR and laser rangefinders. This did not add substantial stealth capabilities to the tank, but was shown to somewhat decrease the power of direct laser sources for the purposes of target illumination, increasing the tank's survivability. Coupled with the RADAR-absorbant paint, this created a very effective stealth set-up. The tank also featured a dual power system which enabled a choice of full operational capacity or reduced capacity and increased stealth abilities. The Crusader made extensive use of heat sinks, exhaust baffles and other passive stealth measures to further reduce its detectability. Quotes